


Gingerbread Men and Christmas Plans

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crime Fighting, Funny, Superheroes, This Is STUPID, christmas plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's only four days till Christmas, but the crime in the city hasn't slowed down. But it has taken an...unusual theme. Jackie and Silver have a discussion about Christmas plans between the Ipliers and the Septics while fighting a - you know what, you'll figure it out.





	Gingerbread Men and Christmas Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I love this. Straight off. Jackie is fucking HILARIOUS every time I work with him and I love it.

“This is the most ridiculous thing we’ve ever done!”

The words had barely Jackieboy Man’s mouth before he had to duck out of the way, spinning through the air. The Silver Shepherd flew up, taking his place, before he too had to shoot downwards, eyes going wide. “You can say that again! Man, why is this thing so _tough_?!”

Jackie snorted out a laugh, brilliant green beams shooting from his eyes. “It’s like somethin’ from DreamWorks’ wet dreams crossed with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man!”

The description, honestly, wasn’t too far off. The two heroes were battling what looked to be the gingerbread man from Shrek, except the problem was it was bigger than most of the skyscrapers in the city, massive, sticky clumps of frosting melting off it and impacting with the streets below. Silver laughed, though the sound turned into a shriek at the end when the thing’s fist – arm? Stump? – swung in his direction. Thankfully, Jackie had aimed his lasers at that arm, shearing straight through it and sending the limb tumbling to ground. “Silver! Catch that, it’ll crush people!”

“Already on it!” Silver dove, gripping onto the arm and wrapping his aura around it as well, hovering to a stop before slowly moving back upwards and draping it across the nearest roof. He hesitated, curiosity overwhelming him, and for some Godforsaken reason he took a bite of the arm. His eyes lit up. “Jackie! This is actually a cookie! Tastes pretty good!”

“Dude, what the fuck!” There was definite laughter to Jackie’s voice as he glanced over at him. “That’s fuckin’ gross! Stop eating the bad guy and help me stop it!”

“Sorry! Okay okay!” Silver joined the fray again, flying toward the thing’s torso and punching a hole straight through it. It didn’t even slow down, just swung its remaining arm at Jackie, the Septic buzzing by his head like a fly.

“Will _nothing’_ stop this thing?! I don’t have all day!” Jackie shot at it again with his lasers, taking a decent chunk out of its body.

“It’s a cookie, Jackie! Let’s just, I dunno, chop it up and hand it out to people! And to me! I’m hungry!”

Jackie laughed, moving to his side to playful punch at his arm. “What is with you and food today?”

Silver ducked out of the way of its swinging arm, punching at it in return and taking off half of it. Jackie was the one who caught it this time, bringing it to the other arm. “Bing made breakfast this morning, and if you think I touched _any_ of that there’s something wrong with you! He’s a sweet kid, and he means well, he’s just…clumsy and has the attention span of a gnat!”

Jackie actually had to touch down on the roof to avoid falling out of the sky he was laughing so hard. Silver frowned, using his aura to slice off the rest of the arm. In the time it took him to catch it and bring it over, the Septic had managed to collect himself, though he was still giggling. “You know what Silver, it’s not a bad idea! And after we’re done here, we can go down t’the city and I’ll buy you some breakfast, alright?”

Silver beamed in response, and then both were having to jump out of the way as the gingerbread man slammed its head onto the rooftop in an attempt to hit them. Silver landed on its head before it could get back up, using both his strength and his aura to hold it down as Jackie used his lasers to slice through its neck. “Hey Jackie! Since we’re talking, we’re throwing a Christmas Party on Christmas Day! You Septics good to come? We’ve got plenty of room!”

“Yeah, sounds fun!” Jackie soared downwards, Silver joining him, to support the thing’s limp body and keep it from crushing anyone who might be stupid enough to still be out on the streets. “Anti might be an issue, though. He always gets jittery near any holiday that’s not Halloween. Says ‘the goody-goody feelings’ make him irritable.”

Silver laughed as they gently laid the body down in the streets. “Don’t worry! We’ve got it covered! I have met few being who aren’t terrified of an angry Darkiplier, and those who weren’t are no longer breathing. I doubt Anti’ll act up much.”

“Fair enough.” Jackie stood, brushing cookie crumbs off his costume, then placed his hands on his hips. “We’ll see ya there then! In the meantime, let’s get this sorry bastard divided up.” He placed a hand on Silver’s shoulder, smiling down at the shorter ego. “And then we’ll get you food.”

Silver grinned. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie is a hyperactive shit and I love him. But guess what this story means! There's going to be ALL the Septics on Christmas! YEAH! Anyway, tomorrow's story is really cute and definitely more family fluff, and as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this one too!


End file.
